villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Accelerator
Accelerator a main protagonist/antagonist from the anime Toaru Majutsu No Index. Appearance Accelerator appears as a skinny teenager and has pale skin, moppy white hair and red eyes. This is caused by his ability, as it blocks ultraviolet rays, thereby preventing his body from producing melanin. His ability also has an affect on his hormones, as he stated in both the novel and manga series that it was because of his power he has "...this genderless body," although there is definite evidence stated throughout the series whether he is a boy. In the novel/manga, when Last Order asked him "Then are you male or female?" he gave the equivocal answer, "Can't you tell?" While in the novel he is shown to have a slim, adrogynous body, a bathing scene he is depicted him bare-chested and obviously male. He also seems to have an affinity for black and white-themed clothing, which is a famous brand.When he is enraged or excited (such as when fighting a strong or amusing opponent e.g Kamijou Touma in the Sisters Arc) he breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving him a maniacal and sadistic appearance. Personality Due to the potential of his ability, Accelerator has been targeted by assassins and researchers throughout his life. As a result, he believes only in power and trusts no one. While fighting, he invokes fear and has a sadistic tone. He willingly joins the SISTER experiment to gain a reputation as the most powerful and feared psychic so that no one would dare be foolish enough to challenge him and won't hesitate to kill any who get in his way. The Sisters' memories of his behavior during the experiment may suggest that he is, in a way, a pacifist; because his power won't disappear, the only way he sees an end to the fighting is to be so strong and sadistic that no one would dare to raise a finger against him. He even seems to attempt to frighten the Sisters out of fighting or otherwise encourage them to refuse their battles. After meeting Last Order, he strives to protect her (although he states he does not like her company, he tolerates her). He saved her from Amai Ao's plot and from being pursued from the Hound Dogs. He treats Index in a similar fashion, such as when he buys her lunch while searching for Last Order and by protecting her from the Hound Dogs. By Volume 19, he has mellowed out to the point that he actually lectures a child in order to prevent him from getting himself killed after a hostage situation. His attitude towards Touma was hinted at throughout the novels after Volume 5, when it is shown that he both idolizes and is slightly jealous of Touma's heroic personality, and is outright shown when he and Touma finally come to blows in Volume 20. By comparison according to Heaven Canceler, Touma and Accelerator are very similar, but their methods are like opposite sides of a coin; Touma is able to protect his loved ones without killing and is able to stand by their side, while Accelerator protects his loved ones through violent methods and even admits that he is unable to stand by Last Order and Yomikawa's side. Deep down, he is someone that aches for the light, as shown when Yomikawa was able to walk up to him and slowly take a gun from his hands before he tried to finish off Kakine after their fight, and later when he refused to hurt a Misaka WORST clone and tried to heal her wounds after she tried to kill herself. Aiwass has also commented on the differences between Touma and Accelerator – stating how Accelerator craves for the wholesomeness of being a 'hero' like Touma, even to the point that he declared himself evil because he believes he cannot reach that level. He is someone that tries hard to redeem himself. Accelerator was shown to often underestimate his enemies earlier in the series, which led to his loss against Touma. However, after nearly being killed by Kihara Amata and fighting Komaba Ritoku, he no longer underestimates his enemies. This fact is noted by one of the terrorists in Hula Hoop in Volume 19 as possibly being the most terrifying thing about him: he always uses exactly how much force he needs to in order to defeat his enemy: no more and no less. If he ever underestimated his enemies, it would have given them an opening they could have exploited, but since he didn't, he simply wiped them out. In Vol22 After-word the author states that what Accelerator wants most is not a lover but a family, and states Last Order is like his child he has to take care of. Also in Vol22, Misaka Worst said half-jokingly she wants the same fatherly treatment he gives to the other Misaka clones. Story Accelerator was like alone in Academy City & he's an esper who was like defeated by Touma. In the Hound Dogs invasion Accelerator becomes good & finds infomation againest the witnesses on he computer. Accelerator was fighting Kihara Amata to save Last Order for Misaka. Accelerator was fighting thugs in the dome & Accelerator becomes a bad guy of the GROUP in the end of Toaru Majutsu No Index II anime. Trivia *Accelerator is the first known character who has managed to fill Index's stomach. Even when Maika cooks for Index, she only manages to fill 1/3 of Index's stomach according to Motoharu. *Although Tree Diagram predicted that in a fight between him and Misaka Mikoto, she would die in 185 moves, the version of the SISTERS Arc in the Railgun manga shows that she would have been killed just by reflecting her strongest move, the Railgun, in 4 moves. Of course, this prediction is probably based on Accelerator's tendency to play with his opponents. *The artist in charge of the illustration of the light novels, Kiyotaka Haimura, made a genderswap version of Accelerator wearing a sailor school uniform in the extra pages of the Volume 8, based on Accelerator's thin figure which makes him look like a girl due to his esper ability that upsets the balance of hormones in his body. Due to Touma once speculated Accelerator's real name to be Suzushina Yuriko (鈴科 百合子) the fandom who have read the novels in Chinese and Japanese have been joking whether this is really his real name and Accelerator is actually a girl. In addition, the jokes include if Accelerator turns out as a girl would (s)he end up falling for Touma as well. *His voice actor, Okamoto Nobuhiko, won twice in the Annual Seiyuu awards for his role as Accelerator. He first won Best Male Rookie in 2008 for his role in Index, and he also won Best Supporting Actor in 2010 for Index II. These achievements were both pointed out in the Index-tan specials. *When spoilers on Volume 20 was first released, there was the misconception that Accelerator had somehow managed split the country Russia into two halves. Later this is found to be false, stemming from a mistranslation in the narration at the part where Accelerator has just defeated Misaka Worst. *He is shown to have a liking of coffee as there is references in the light novel of him buying / wanting to buy coffee. He enjoys the same brand of coffee that Touma likes(black coffee without sugar), and at least in one opportunity (Volume 5 light novel, before encountering Last Order and after his defeat from Touma) he actually bought every coffee can left in the store, "foiling" Touma's attempt to buy coffee the next day. (Another possible joking nod to Touma's "misfortune.") It could be seen as a slight irony via Accelerator's character development. *Due to his unusual introduction to Last Order and his equally unusual reaction to seeing her naked, not to mention their close relationship and the way he attracted Index's attention in Volume 12-13, fans have been joking that Accelerator might secretly be a lolicon. Misaka Worst lampshades this in New Testament Volume 1, because Accelerator is looking to help Fremea Seivelun. *Although Accelerator has an automatic deflection to every vector that comes into contact with him, it is not explained how his (noticeably) well-fitting clothes stay on him, although they may be included in the small exceptions his redirection makes for necessities, such as oxygen and food. *It is not explained how limited Accelerator's auto-reflection is, since all attacks that make contact with even his clothes are deflected. Although Accelerator has shown his ability to use vectors to accelerate his own movements by pushing off the earth with his legs, there remains a fan speculation that brings up a flaw in his powers using net force. If Accelerator automatically deflects all forces, one step could cause massive destruction, as when his foot applies pressure to the ground, the earth in turn "pushes up" on him, attempting to create a net force of zero, thus causing the force to be deflected against the ground again, and so on. Category:Anime Villains Category:Immortals Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Angel Category:Teenage Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Psychics Category:Nameless Villains Category:Video Game Villains